


Interlude

by delorita, SilverFountains



Series: Alternate Shot [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rimming, Sibling Incest, True Love, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First there was the journey across Middle Earth. Then there was Kili's injury. And the dragon. Elves. Men. Orcs. And they thought they might never get a chance to enjoy each other's love like this again. But here they are and it feels like a lifetime ago since the sons of Durin and Dwalin, son of Fundin last were able to forget their duties and enjoy their four-way love. Time to make up for those lost months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts).



Fili sighs and lowers himself slowly into the warm water of their new bathhouse, after having scrubbed all the dust from their tentative first training lesson away from his body.

Kili smiles up softly as the water ripples when his brother sits down next to him. A memory of so long ago comes back to him. Of a different place and what now feels a lifetime ago. Life had seemed so simple when they had grown up in the Blue Mountains. Of course their elders had told them of the world beyond that tiny haven, but those tales had sounded more exciting than frightening to the young warrior princes, who had been eager to prove themselves and their battle worthiness.

Now he knows. Now he realises that those stories were reality. And reality hurt. These days his dreams are filled with images of blood and death. And his leg reminds him painfully of how close he had come to not returning here to their new mountain home.

Still, he would not complain. They had achieved what they had set out to do. They had reclaimed the mountain kingdom and returned the heir of Durin to the throne of kings. All their sacrifices and injuries had been worth it.

“How are you, brother?” he asks as he sees the bliss of the soothing baths slide over Fili’s features.

“I have been worse.” Fili answers with his eyes closed, reaching out for Kili to pull him a little closer. “Same question to you. Dwalin wasn’t exactly gentle in our first lesson.”

Kili smiles and leans his head on his brother’s shoulder as he always had done for as long as he can remember. “We are warriors,” he says. “He will not push us beyond our abilities. But Dwalin is not one to dote on his soldiers in practice,” he says bravely, ignoring the twinge in his leg.

Thorin rubs his face as he walks into the baths. He had known there were probably more important parts of the old kingdom to restore to their old glory. But this was one of the few luxuries he permitted himself. And already the smell of peppermint oil drifting on the thick warm air is soothing away his troubles. As he turns the corner he feels a smile break across his face when he finds his princes sat in the hot pool, eyes closed as they lean into each other, relaxing after their practice.

He does not wish to trash their peaceful silence and stands quiet for some time, just watching them, finding the image of them together, alive and whole, still the greatest blessing as things could have so easily been so different.

“They look beautiful like that, our princes.” Dwalin steps up behind Thorin and gently moves his hair to one side to place a reverent kiss onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

He loves to give his old friend and lover training lessons, since he uses to shed first his coat, then his tunic and finally his undershirt so Dwalin can admire him fight with a bare torso, sweat running down his chest in between the dust and all that dark hair.

Thorin jolts at the touch - ever since they had returned to Erebor he had felt on edge and jumpy - but almost immediately he relaxes at the tender touch. “They do,” he smiles, resting his eyes for a moment as he feels Dwalin’s hand run down his back.It had been a long while since he had touched him like that and he suddenly feels an intense longing for it even though he had not realised he had missed being that intimate with his shield brother, his mind too preoccupied with other things for far too long.

“Shhh, relax, no reason to get jumpy.” Dwalin presses his already nude form against Thorin’s now again strong backside, “Have you already forgotten that the four of us want to meet here tonight to take ours minds  for a while off all our new responsibilities?”He slides his hands slowly around Thorin’s waist, linking his fingers on his flat stomach. All the while his eyes are locked with a drowsily looking Kili across the surface of the water.

Thorin lets his breath slowly escape through his nostrils as he feels his friend’s interest stir against his lower back. “I had not,” he finds a cheekily smile play around his dry lips. “I am tired is all. This place … Some days I feel like I am in a constant battle with myself.” He turns around now to look into Dwalin’s crystal clear eyes. “I do wonder sometimes if perhaps I should never have returned here …” he utters softly, not loud enough for his nephews to hear. But he forces a smile back on his face. “Shall we join them?”

Dwalin swallows at his King’s admission, seeing the lines of worry deep on his forehead. _Maybe you are right._ I thinks worriedly but stays silent, letting his hands travel across Thorin’s marred back.

“Yes, let us spoil our princes, my King.” Dwalin hesitates but then kisses Thorin very softly on his dry lips. “They worked very hard today, they have earned it.”

Fili watches Thorin with his very first lover. He turns to his brother, whispering affectionately, “I love to see them together like that…” He sighs, searching for Kili’s thigh under the surface of the water.

Kili opens his eyes to find Dwalin and Thorin sharing a kiss. He leans his head back on Fili’s shoulder again and murmurs appreciatively at his brother’s tender touch. “Me too. And I like to see Thorin relaxed and happy,” he adds.

“Yes.” Fili whispers, “It has been so terrible to see him not be himself.” Fili feels a very uncomfortable shiver run down his spine and he turns slightly and touches his lips to Kili’s, to try and forget the disturbing thoughts, his hand caressing his thigh.

Kili nods, but leans into the kiss, not wanting to think about Thorin like that. “He is alright now,” he whispers against Fili’s lips, hoping desperately for it to be so.

“This is nice,” Thorin smiles softly when Dwalin breaks the kiss. “It has been far too long since we all had moments like these, away from our duties, away from war. Just a moment to enjoy ourselves … and each other,” he grins. He looks to his nephews, their lovers and feels his smile widen as he finds them kissing also. He knew their arrangement was perhaps somewhat unusual, but he had never regretted a moment of it.

“It definitely has been,” Dwalin kneels down at the edge of the pool sliding his large hands into the princes’ hair, “Especially after I thought,” he has to swallow a heavy lump in his throat, “I had lost all three of you at once…” His voice trails off in an odd sound.

Suddenly there are three sets of hands touching Dwalin all at once; his arms, his chest and his bushy beard in gestures of reassurance, of love and gratitude.

“You did not lose any of us,” Kili is the first to add words to their touches. “Thanks to you, we are all still here.” He raises himself up out of the pool and presses his lips against his lover’s.“And tonight we will all prove to you just how very much alive we are.”

Fili still isn’t as fast to stand up, his battered spine troubles him greatly, even though he doesn’t admit it. But he grabs for Dwalin’s and Thorin’s hands, not caring that his uncle is still wearing pants and attempts to pull them into the healing water.

Thorin chuckles but manages to keep his balance just. "Let us scrub off the dirt first, my diamond. And then we're all yours to spoil and be spoiled."

Fili moves very slowly, “I want to help you scrub it off.” He steps out of the pool again, grimacing slightly, hoping none of the others have seen it.

Kili’s eyes follow his brother and he flinches as he sees Fili struggle. It is only for a moment and the others have probably not even noticed it, but Fili is like his twin and it feels like his pain is his own. _I wish I could turn back time_ , he thinks for the oompteeth time. _And make everything better for you_. He swallows his thoughts and pushes himself up out of the water also to greet their elders.

Thorin exchanges a happy smile with Dwalin as both princes now have raised themselves out of the pool, their naked bodies dripping wet, their hair clinging to their faces and backs. “Now there is an offer I will not say no to,” he reaches out for Fili, brushing the wet strands behind his ear.

“I like you a little dirty though.” Fili says boldly as he presses himself against his uncle’s front, combining the water droplets on his skin with the dust on Thorin’s to a real mess. He winds his arms around the taller dwarf’s waist and looks up at him challenging.

Thorin grins and then takes Fili’s mouth in a long lazy kiss. “I’ll do you a deal,” he says, thumbing the prince’s lips when they come apart. “You help me get clean and I will promise to make you plenty dirty later,” he gives his young lover a cheeky wink.

“Hmmm...that is a promising deal,” Fili sucks Thorin’s thumb into his mouth briefly, sliding his hands beneath the waistband of his breeches and squeezing hard. “For some reason I just cannot let go of you.” He chuckles, rubbing his growing erection against Thorin’s covered groin. “I missed this way too much,” he says seriously, devouring Thorin anew.

Dwalin stretches out on his back on the middle stone, sighing blissfully, waiting for Kili who’s getting more salt. He is watching the other two with a fond smile, his dick showing more and more interest. He is always amazed that, after being together with Thorin for decades he still feels so much bodily longing to be joined with him, to be as close as possible. To touch and to be touched by the King. And it has nothing to do with the fact that the youngsters joined them only a few years ago. He loves them just as much.

When Kili returns with the salts, cursing his injured leg slowing his naturally quick gait, he finds his brother and uncle already teasing each other in that promising way that will lead them to way beyond salt scrubs and massages. He moves his eyes from those lovers to Dwalin and almost gasps as he finds him displayed openly, already his heavy member swollen into a semi hardness between his strong muscular thighs.

He absentmindedly licks his lips as his eyes scan that body. And his mind flits back to the first time he had had the privilege to look at Dwalin like that. When Thorin had invited him and Fili to his bedchambers that night they had entered the room with the eager anticipation of being allowed to love and be loved by his uncle as they had before. But both had been awestruck by the realisation that the invitation was not just to lay with Thorin but to be part of his relationship with Dwalin. And they had never looked back.

“Come here my sweet dark Prince,” Dwalin says in a rumbling voice, palming his half hard shaft in invitation. “You have earned special treatment today.” He wriggles his eyebrows, “How would you like to sit on this for a start?”

Kili opens his mouth to say something, but finds his tongue has turned to stone and instead nods mutely and walks - no almost runs for as far as his damned leg allows him - to this magnificent dwarf inviting him onto his lap.

Thorin and Fili look at each other sadly, wondering if Kili might ever be able to walk properly again. “It will take time,” Thorin says, trying to reassure the both of them. “And it clearly does not stop him getting to what he wants,” he chuckles softly at Kili’s eagerness. He watches a soft pink flush spread in Fili’s cheeks as his eyes linger on Dwalin’s fine form also and he presses a soft kiss just behind the shell of Fili’s ear as he lets his fingers trail down his arms, whispering, “Dwalin has a fine weapon.” His hand has moved onto Fili’s hip now and snakes to grab his hardness, already standing to attention for him. “But then so have you, my beautiful prince.”

Fili gasps with pleasure at the firm grip, dismissing the dark thoughts again, unlacing Thorin’s pants and his breeches as well, “Are we going to have a sword competition,” both his hands slide down Thorin’s naked front, finding a wonderful prize for himself, “ _again?”_ He grins wickedly remembering old times, when they did this first and starts to devour Thorin sloppily, sliding pants and undergarments over that strong backside, waiting for Thorin to step out of them.

Thorin obliges his prince. _Forget scrubbing!_ it flits through his mind as his hands roam Fili’s body more greedily now, mapping out his skin until his hand cup those soft globes. And without warning he grabs them hard and crashing his groin against Fili’s, rubbing their cocks together. “I think we are out of practice,” he smirks and gently pushes his lover backwards until Fili’s heels brush against the warm stone centre. He leans him gently backwards, carefully supporting his lover, aware as he is of his pain even if Fili thinks he can hide it from him. “Relax, sweet one. We are here to take care of you.”

Fili smiles gratefully, caressing Thorin’s beard gently, “And we of you, Thorin.” He touches his lips gently to his lover’s, thankful to their bodies to overrule his clear thinking, and he starts to suck his uncle’s tongue in greedily, eagerly.His hands finding their way into his hair. After long moments of devouring each other hungrily, when Fili normally would have rolled his hips up in invitation, he reluctantly breaks the kiss. He whispers against his lover’s mouth, bucking up his hips instead to rub their hard-ons together, “Would you like to sit on me too, my king?” Fili knows this is bold, but he also knows that this is Thorin’s secret kink, so he has no problem asking. He makes sure to sound really horny, uttering that question.

Thorin feels a shiver run all down his spine and into his stones. His eyes greedily scan over that gorgeous body until they linger on Fili’s cock, standing thick and proud and ready to shaft himself down onto. Without even looking at Dwalin he can feel his grin at the both of them, his older lover knowing it is how he likes it. “I would,” he whispers huskily to Fili.

He looks to the side of him and finds Kili smiling back, eyes blown wide with lust as he has straddled Dwalin’s broad frame. He leans over and lets his tongue slide over Kili’s swollen lips. “Together,” he groans softly against his mouth as his hand fumbles for Fili’s thick sword.

Kili nods. When he had first learnt of his uncle’s preference to have his body filled rather than to sheaf himself he had been more than surprised. He had spoken to Fili after and found that his brother had shared his astonishment. Somehow they had both expected Thorin, the heir of Durin, the _king!_ to be the one to wish to take. But when he had mentioned it to Dwalin one night when the broad chested warrior and he had had some fun together, Dwalin had laughed. “The king gets what he wants,” he had simply smiled. “And Thorin likes us to do the hard work when it comes to bed sports when he rests back and is pleasured.”

Now that was not entirely true. Thorin was equally happy to ride his lover as they were about to do now, Kili had found during subsequent sessions. But the desire to be fucked hard was something Kili had over the years learnt was a kink his uncle and he shared. And he understood exactly why Thorin loved it, that sensation of feeling so very full, to be the vessel for his partner’s pleasure until his body felt like it might just burst from the overwhelming sensation.

He swipes his tongue over Thorin’s lips again, hungry and needy now. “Together,” he agrees.

Dwalin holds out a bowl of oil towards Thorin and Kili, “How about the both of you show us how to prepare each other nice and slow?”

Fili makes a low approving sound to that then closes his eyes briefly when Thorin fists him just _right._ Then he opens them again to admire the two dark haired beauties, so similar and yet so different. One slender and the other one broader, taller. One still dirty and the other scrubbed clean. One wearing the braids of the line of  Durin and the silver signs of wisdom in his hair and beard, the other has a tempting fringe, Fili has always the strange urge to blow out of his forehead. And their eyes, Thorin’s such a beautiful grey blue and Kili’s such a warm amber, Fili always feels safe when looking into them.

“We are so lucky.” He sighs and turns towards Dwalin to kiss him briefly and urgently.

Dwalin buries his hand into that mane of blonde hair after giving the bowl of oil to Kili. He loves Fili’s slightly dominant streak when it comes to bedsports and responds to the kiss in kind.

It is the one and only situation in which Thorin is happy to follow instruction from another. He smiles at the kiss that Dwalin and Fili are enjoying and then turns to the youngest in their group, brushing his hand across his stubbly cheek. “My lovely prince, will you show our beloveds what you have to offer?”

Kili cocks his head, trying to make out what Thorin wants him to do, then grins and nods. He turns around so that his backside points invitingly up in the air for his suitors to admire. He looks down, now facing Dwalin’s feet. He eyes the weaponry on offer and wets his lips.

When Dwalin feels his lover move on top of him he draws back from the kiss with Fili and rumbles, “Hmm now look at that beautiful gift.” He slides his hands appreciatively across those buttocks that are right in front of his face now.

“Very nice,” Fili says in a husky voice, overcome with arousal. He reaches out with one hand to caress his brother’s arse, pulling it apart a little together with Dwalin, while he looks at Thorin with hooded eyes, swallowing, then asking lowly, wrapping his hand around that proud, enormous shaft, “Would you like to come a little closer to me.” He bats his lashes, licks his lips, “It would be my pleasure to feel your hot insides with my finger first.”

Thorin takes a moment to assess the situation, to take in their positions and decide in his strategic move. "I would like that," he smiles to Fili, kissing his lips hard as he bucks up a little into his fist before he pulls his member from the grip.

"Kili, come sit between these beautiful dwarves," he orders, patting the stone between Fili and Dwalin. "Let's explore your lovely caverns all at once. I know how you like the be filled up."

Kili nods and whimpers softly, needily, wanting his uncle to talk less and do more. "Please," he begs as he clambers in between his lovers, pushing his backside back again as at the same time he leans down to suck Dwalin's cock into his mouth.

Dwalin groans at having his cock so expertly taken into one of Kili's hot caverns. Then he exchanges a filthy look with his blonde lover and moves to slide his tongue ever so slowly between Kili's ass cheeks, grabbing his thighs firmly.

When he lies back, Fili repeats the erotic motion, absolutely loving the taste of his brother's secret place and hums against it.

 

Thorin has moved himself into position now, seated behind Kili, watching him wriggle and moan a stifled moan as his entrance is tasted. "You like that, little one?" he smiles. "Having your lovers lick your dirty little pucker?"

He takes the muffled noises as acknowledgement and brushes Fili's cheek. The blond prince looks up at his uncle and is promptly taken into a deep snog.

"You taste good on your brother's lips," Thorin rumbles when he's released the older prince and then does the same with Dwalin. "But I would taste you first hand myself." And he puts his words into action, giving the dark prince a sloppy lick between his cheeks before driving his muscle deep into that hot furrow.

Fili is mesmerized by the erotic sight and watches Thorin tongue fuck his brother for a little while, lazily stroking his own and Thorin’s dick while Dwalin is completely lost to the sensation of being sucked off by Kili.

The blond prince also moves, crouching behind Dwalin’s head and Thorin’s beautiful ass. He lets the warrior suck in his middle finger, until it is wet all over with saliva. Then he appreciatively covers the king’s backside with tiny kisses and licks, teasing, gently caressing, his hand all the while fisting Thorin nicely. The saliva covered digit slides down into Thorin’s cleft, searching and finding his hot entrance, rubbing across it, not really moving inside yet, circling lazily. _We have all the time we want._

He loves the tingle of anticipation in his gut.

Thorin bucks and hisses as the finger teases his sensitive area. It had been far too long since they last played like this. First that damned journey across Middle Earth. Then everything that happened when they had returned to Erebor … _to the gold …_ He swallows and shakes the thought from his mind. And since the battle … well … it had taken months for them all to recover from their injuries enough to even have the gentlest of intimacy with each other. And now that their bodies are more or less healed - although all four still suffered some lasting discomfort from this grievous wounds - they were screaming out to each other to make up for lost time.

“Fili,” he urges as he has pulled backhis tongue. “You tease. Finger me!” he growls softly.

“As you wish, my handsome, impatient king.” Fili bends and pushes his finger _and_ his tongue simultaneously into that hot little hole of his lover.

_Too tight. It has been way too long._

Fili is very gentle despite the demanding tone of his beloved uncle. He moistens his entrance with his agile tongue over and over, all the while carefully pushing the tip of his finger in beside it. He licks and smooths over that inviting rose, pushing the tip of his tongue in, then again his finger, stretching, widening, loving the spasms of Thorin’s most intimate muscle. His own dick already leaks precome but he just ignores it for now.

 _Fili is a master at this_ , is the most sensible sentence Thorin’s brain is able to string together as his entrance is pleasantly assaulted. “D-Dwalin,” he stutters as two fingers now stretch his channel, making him pulse and throb all the way to the tip of his cock. “Please take c-care of Kee.” He gentle pats Kili’s lovely rounds, pressing kisses on that delicious ass but then hands him over to Dwalin’s care as his mouth hungrily seeks out Fili’s wet dick.

 _Hmmm love your mouth on my dick._ Fili thinks, letting his tongue play even more, let it respond to Thorin’s licks on his shaft, taking and giving. 

Kili feels one tongue abandon him and another quickly take over. _Perhaps I did die in the battle. Perhaps this is all afterlife …_ it suddenly flits through his head and as he thinks it he feels content with that thought, enjoying the fullness of his stretched mouth around Dwalin’s amazing manhood and the rough tongue fucking into his hole simultaneously. _As long as we are together I do not care_.

“You beautiful prince,” Thorin hums happily as he licks the sweet juices from Fili’s tip, loving the familiar taste. He sniffs Fili’s smell of arousal deep into his nostrils, finding every sensation equally arousing. His own cock hangs heavy between his thighs as Fili continues to fist him achingly slow.

“Kili,” Dwalin murmurs between laps of his tongue against and into that now widely stretched hot hole. “If….if you do not stop and turn around, your chance to impale yourself on me,” rough hands now on Kili’s hard on, “may be over .... Such a talented tongue... my prince,” he sighs, pushing two fingers all the way into the young dwarf’s body. 

The thought alone of having Thorin suck him like this could make Fili come. The king’s tongue, first just licking on his overly sensitive tip, a feather light touch, makes him groan loudly. When Thorin takes him into his mouth almost completely, the older dwarf’s channel muscles twitching wantonly around Fili’s fingers, he gasps, “Thorin, need you, need you so bad…” And he withdraws his fingers and his hand from Thorin’s cock so his lover can move.

Thorin and Kili raise their heads in unison, turning around, and the older dwarf briefly seeks his younger lover's lips to exchange the taste of their respective beloveds' juices.

"Are you ready, little one?" Thorin asks softly when they come apart again.

"Yes!" Kili nods eagerly, his dark wide eyes flicking from Thorin to Fili to Dwalin who all look equally high on arousal.

"Then sheaf yourself," he encourages but he takes both Kili's hands so that he has to face him as he does.

Then he throws Fili a wanton smile seeing his need painted across his face. "I want to feel you deep inside me, gorgeous one," he winks.

Fili wants to combust spontaneously as he watches his two dark beauties hover above Dwalin and himself, kissing. Again he thinks that this is what he has been missing over all those agonising long months of traveling, fighting and recovery. Their total reunion. The four of them enjoying each other like this, as one. They’d had their moments, secretly, mostly with one other lover, but that was not the same as this, it always was like they had lost two limbs.

Dwalin reaches for Fili’s hand, entwining their fingers as Kili starts to lower himself onto his throbbing shaft. He moans completely un-warrior like and grabs his dark lover’s dick again, spoiling him.

“Thh...oh Thorin!” After exchanging a brief, heated glance with his brother, who’s got pure bliss on his features, Fili can’t help but close his eyes in total pleasure and bends his head back, arching up his hips to meet his uncle’s scorching heat faster, to have his body envelope Fili’s cock fully, completely. _I am selfish._ His brain suddenly flashes with guilt.

“Am I hurting you?” His eyes fly open. He’d completely forgotten that they haven’t done this for a long while.

Thorin briskly shakes his head, letting his hand roam Fili's chest as he briefly plays with his nipple piercings. "Good, Fee," he groans in pleasure as he lowers himself down. _How I have missed this, being one with my beloved prince like this!_ His body seems to instantly remember and mould effortlessly around that thick member of his blond lover. "So very good."

Kili's eyes spring open as his muscles relax and allow him to lower himself down fully onto Dwalin's cock. He squeezes Thorin's hands hard as they face each other, sat across their lovers. He lets out a low moan of pleasure as he is stretched wide.

"Oh my sweet Kili..."

As Fili turns to Dwalin when the warrior utters those words of pure endearment, he again sees a tear rolling down his trainer's temple. Fili darts out his tongue, licking it away, "We are all together. So good..." Fili leans up, into Thorin's expert touch, never regretting these nipple piercings, then over to devour Dwalin.

His dick deep inside his uncle, hand wrapped tightly around his thick shaft, his tongue deep inside Dwalin, Fili finally feels alive again.

He reaches for Kili's thigh, to squeeze and be connected with his little brother too. _I want to touch all of you at once!_

Between the blond prince's caring gesture and Kili's internal muscles massaging his cock,  Dwalin is on the verge of coming but holds on desperately, kissing Fili back in a mad frenzy.

"Dwalin!" Kili squeals urgently as he continues to pound himself down in an ever increasing rhythm. "Please!" His large hand pulling him off  feels so damn good and he's ready, ready to spill his hot liquid all over his lovers.

"Yes my Prince!" Dwalin gasps when letting go of Fili's swollen lips. He increases the speed on Kili's cock and also reaching for Thorin's. His eyes flitting between his royal lovers, sweat dripping down his temples.

As Dwalin takes over Thorin's shaft, Fili moves into a sitting position, supporting himself on his arms and thrusts into his lover with abandon, searching for Thorin's special spot. His breath ragged and loud in his own ears, his eyes never leaving his breath-taking lovers.

 _That’s it!_ Thorin wants to shout it, but he finds his breath stolen from him as Fili pounds hard into him, his soft cockhead rubbing against that special spot inside him that literally makes him see stars behind his eyelids. Each of his lovers has their own unique skill but Fili is the only one out of the three who can make him come purely by penetrating him with that amazing shaft. Somehow he is able to angle himself just right so that each well aimed thrust hits the jackpot each time.

Once upon a time he would have felt embarrassed to be the first to lose it, as if the king should have the longest stamina, the tightest control on his body. But he knows his lovers are all but seconds behind him and tonight he does not want to hold on for any of them. He just wants to come, to feel that high race through his body like mugwort.

Kili can feel his uncle’s climax through the way he tightens their grasp in an almost painful grip before the king announces it to all four of them with a bellow that seems to originate deep in his core.

Fili groans just as loud, throwing his head back. Thorin’s channel muscles massaging his highly stimulated cock just _right!_

“Come...come Th….Thorin...come for me…” He stutters in the rhythm of his last, finishing thrusts. He’s as close as Thorin, his gut and his balls clenching.

Dwalin can’t take it any longer. Those sounds his lovers are making simply push him over the edge too, flooding Kili’s perfect channel with the fluid of his love just when he feels Thorin’s sed erupt out of his shaft.

“Dw … Th … Fee!” His mind is overrun with pleasure as his body responds to all those feelings, those noises, that smell of sex between them. He cannot do anything but hold on to his uncle as Dwalin pulls him past his peak whilst at the same time thrusting up into his body one last shuddering time.

When his last drops have been spilled he feels like every bone in his body has turned to jelly. And he slumps in a big heap of soiled mess - his own seed mixed with Thorin’s spills - in Dwalin’s strong embrace.

Dwalin cuddles the totally spent body close, gathering Kili into his arms, stroking his dishevelled hair. His own breath slowly evening out when he locks gazes with Thorin, who sits with Fili in a tight hug.

Fili slowly lowers himself and Thorin to lie down on the warm stone. His back needs rest, but he doesn’t want his dick to slip out just yet. He sighs and holds onto his uncle for dear life still feeling the tremors of that incredible orgasm rush through his body. He also stretches out his hand to caress Kili’s sweat streaked forehead.

Kili stirs softly under his brother’s touch but already is eyelids feel uncooperative. “You feel safe,” he murmurs against Dwalin’s chest. Ever since the battle his love for Dwalin had bloomed from mere admiration and lust for his big cock to something really deep and meaningful. After all it were those strong arms that have ultimately saved him and his kin from their fate.D

Dwalin holds on even tighter. “You are safe with me, my brave Kili,” he rumbles into the youngest prince’s ear, feeling his love envelope Kili, letting his hands slide protectively across that slender back, into brown mused hair, “Always.”

Thorin slowly opens his eyes although in a way he feels quite comfortable to just keep them shut and fall asleep where he is. But his body aches now, still not fully recovered from the recent injuries he had suffered and he needs to change his position. The first image he sees is of Dwalin and Kili curled up into a tight embrace, which puts a warm smile on his face. Then he turns to his beloved blond prince. Fili’s cheeks are glowing from exertion and the rush of blood through his body. “Thank you, my sweet one,” he grins and moves so that he can wrap Fili in a similar warm embrace as the others have locked themselves in. He regrets Fili's sword slipping from its warm sheath, but finds consolence in the tender kiss that follows.

Fili touches his lips gently to Thorin’s nose, which must have been broken at least three times in these last harrowing months. Then he lets their lips melt together in a very loving, soft kiss. He mindfully seeks out the fresh scar on his lover’s back, sliding his fingertips carefully across it. He’d tried to avoid to look at the one on Thorin’s chest during making love. An orc arrow - luckily not poisoned - had gone right through his king missing his beating heart so narrowly it makes him shudder thinking about it again.

 _No such thoughts now_ , he forces his mind. The battle was won and they were all here safely in each other’s arms. _Nothing could ever break us apart._

**Author's Note:**

> Fili and Dwalin written by Delorita  
> Kili and Thorin written by LadyLuna


End file.
